This invention is related to a device for pneumatically conveying dry solid powdered materials in batches at relatively low velocities.
Conventional apparatus for conveying dry granular or powderized product usually operate at 6-10 cycles per hour and require large volumes of air to meet design capacities.
If the conveying gas velocity is too low, the product will fall out of the airstream. On the other hand if the conveying gas velocity is too high, the product moves too fast, either causing damage to the product or the interior of the coveying system itself, or both.